Willing
by everydaySUPAhero01
Summary: Ed is now 25. His brother is in his own body and Ed is now a Colonel in the army. He also has a mental disorder that causes him to switch personalities when he's under a lot of stress. Havoc puts the boy in Roy's care and... well.. royed slight bondage


Roy Mustang was not a morning person. Granted, he wasn't much of a afternoon person either, but he REALLY wasn't a morning person. Especially on Sundays. He was tempted to grab his gun and threaten the person ringing his doorbell at three in the morning to either walk away and come at a more reasonable time (which for Roy meant about five o' clock in the afternoon) or get a bullet in the head, but he left the gun on his bedside table and pushed himself up. He walked towards the door at the speed of about a yard an hour but eventually made it. He swung open the door and glared openly at the person.

He was a little surprised to see Jean Havoc there, looking a little worried. What was even more surprising was the lack of cigarette between his upper and lower lip. Havoc had 'given up' smoking for the fourth time that year and it'd already been a week and the older man was actually sticking to it. No random breaks to take a smoking trip outside, not late night runs to the store when he was out, no more smoky office. Roy had forgotten that his office had once had a smell other than cigarette smoke. It wasn't much of a better smell, but it was different.

"Lieutenant General," Jean said, looking up at the black haired man with worried eyes. "There's a big problem."

When it came to Jean, 'Big Problem' usually meant that his most recent girlfriend had broken up with him and he was a emotional wreck, or he'd forgotten once again to pay his rent and was about to get kicked out of his apartment, but Roy had never seen Jean look so panicked. For once, it might actually be serious.

"What is it?" He asked, but the second he took in the surroundings around Jean, he completely forgot about the blonde man all together. Standing behind the newly appointed colonel was another newly appointed colonel, Edward Elric. But, he wasn't the normal Edward that the Flame Alchemist had grown to know (and even care about a little) over the last ten years. He was… smiling.

That's right. He was SMILING. He wasn't smirking or grinning in success. He was just looking around the yard and smiling idly. Not only that, but he was spinning in slow circles as if to get a few view of the yard. His hair was not in its usual braid. It was down and danced over his shoulders gracefully. His eyes were not cold. They were not calculating or mocking. They were almost vacant as if there was nowhere in the world he needed to be.

Even at twenty five, Edward was still shorter than he would have liked to be. The top of his head barely made it over his superior's shoulders. For a few years ago he's taken to wearing a ponytail, but that only lasted a few months before he was suddenly back to wearing his hair in a braid. He'd also started wearing glasses. He wasn't happy about it, but he wore them anyway. Roy hated to admit it, but he looked extremely cute with glasses on.

Ed wasn't wearing them that morning, however. There were other things that he wasn't wearing too. A shirt for instance. Shoes and socks as well. He looked like he'd just been dragged out of bed.

"Lieutenant General?" Havoc said again to regain the man's attention. "May Edward and I come inside?"

Ed suddenly whined childishly. "Dun call me that!" He said, pouting. "Call me Ed. EEEEDDDD."

Roy knew then that something was very, very wrong. He ushered the two inside before Edward's whining could wake the whole neighborhood and lead them to sit in his living room. Ed instantly ran over to the bookshelf and started looking at the books in fascination. Even though Roy was positive that he'd read them all many times, the way he looked at them told him that he didn't know he'd read them.

"Havoc, what's wrong with him?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure, General. Alphonse called me a few hours ago and said that his brother was crying and sucking on his thumb in the middle of the night and has been acting like a five year old since."

"Have you taken him to the hospital?"

"No, sir. I was hoping that you could do it. I don't know enough about him to be of any help the doctors if they have questions and Al has to be at work in half an hour."

Roy sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's too early for this," he complained, but he knew that even if he tried, he would not be able to fall asleep after seeing how Ed was acting. "Fine, I'll take him," he said. Suddenly, he looked up at Havoc suspiciously. "Why did Al call you first? Why not call me directly?"

Havoc blushed and stood, heading for the door. "Alright, have fun, see ya!" he said, hurrying out before the Lieutenant General could stop him.

Roy sighed again and then yawned tiredly before standing and walking over to Ed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The younger man paused and looked back at him, grinning up at him widely, looking ten years younger and one human transmutation less. Roy's heart stopped in his chest for a moment.

"Oh God, he's cute…" he mumbled to himself. "Come on, Ed. We're going to the hospital."

Ed's face suddenly scrunched up and he backed away from Roy. "No!" he whined. "No hospital! No doctors! No needles!"

"There's not going to be any needles, Ed," he said, though he wasn't sure if there would be or not.

"I'm not going! You can't make me!"

Roy sighed yet again, realizing that he was going to have to treat Ed like the five year old he thought he was. "I'll give you a sucker," he said dryly.

Ed's face brightened up and he jumped to his feet. "Yay!" he said as he took his superior's hand and lead him towards the door. "Let's go, let's go. I want my sucker!"

'Geez,' Roy thought, rolling his eyes. 'You were one bratty kid, Fullmetal.'

"Well, he's a perfectly healthy 25 year old man, he just doesn't know he is," the doctor said as Ed twirled around in his chair with his feet up in the seat. "It's a rare mental disease, branching off from split-personality disorder. The street name for it is the Werewolf Flu, though it's not actually a virus. When people with this disease become very stressed their minds will revert back to a time when they were happier." The doctor sighed. "The fact that his young man reverted back to being five years old, may pose a little problem. His mind truly believes that he is a child, so his hormone production has slowed to a near stop. When he becomes himself again it will spring back on and try to make up for lost time by creating extra hormones. This will make him very…" the doctor paused to find the right word.

"Horny?" Roy suggested, looking over at Ed, finding it hard to imagine that a face as innocent as his would turn into a horny teenager in a matter of hours.

The doctor chuckled and blushed a little. "I guess that's a good word for it. I suggest locking him in a room alone and letting him take care of the problem himself, because he won't be himself when he's in that 'horny' state and will not stop at rape if he must. Plus, with all that muscle I don't think he'd find rape very hard to accomplish."

Roy nodded. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "His appetite will go through the roof around lunch time. I suggest taking him home to eat or else he may eat until you're broke."

Roy chuckled. "He does that anyway," he said as he walked over and took the younger man's hand, leading him towards the doorway. "Thanks, Doctor," he said, trying to ignore the way Ed was smiling innocently up at him.

"Can I get my sucker now?"

Ed had fallen asleep on the walk back to Roy's house. The boy had almost fallen to the concrete, but Roy had caught him and picked him up on his back. Luckily, since he was still so short, he was very light, even with the automail.

Roy carried him home; unable to ignore the way the man's breath fell down his neck and back.

When they got there, Roy found Alphonse sitting on the front porch. Even though it' been five years already, Roy was still not used to seeing Al as a human boy rather than a metal man. His body had not aged while he was a suit of armor, so he was actually only about seventeen in body, twenty-two in mind.

He smiled gently, in a way his brother never did. "Hey, Lieutenant General," he said, awkwardly. He couldn't get used to calling Mustang something other than Colonel and sometimes slipped up. Roy didn't mind very much. It was actually kind of funny. "You don't need to tell me what the doctor said. I already knew what was wrong with my brother, but I figured a doctor could tell you better."

Roy nodded and opened the door. "This has happened before?" He guessed.

Al nodded. "Three times. Once when he was six and I was four, just after our father left and Ed started trying to make himself become a responsible adult so that he could take care of us. Once when we were training with Teacher and another time three years ago just after he got back from the battle field in the North."

Roy laid the younger man down on the couch and the boy laid out with his stomach showing, snoring obnoxiously. Al couldn't help but giggle a little.

Roy gestured to a chair. "You can sit if you want."

Al shook his head. "No, I just came to see how my brother was doing. I have to be back at work in ten minutes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Colonel… I mean Lieutenant General!" He corrected hurriedly.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been dating Havoc?"

Al's face flushed. "H-How do you know about that?" he asked.

Roy shrugged. "I known for a while. I saw the two of you making out in my office after everyone else went home."

"Please don't tell my brother," Al begged, looking up at Mustang hopefully.

"Why not? I'm sure he won't mind that you're gay. He's your brother."

"Oh, no he already knows about that. My brother had just never trusted Jean very much. He calls him a flake and a wuss," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm waiting until we've been dating for three years to tell him so that I can prove to Ed that he's a good man."

"How long as it been?"

Al smiled. "It'll be three years in a month," he said, blushing bright red. "Jean and I are planning a big dinner wear will tell him while he's the happiest he'll ever be. Stuff his face full of food," he said, half-jokingly. He was laughing quietly at Roy led him to the front door. They exchanged goodbyes and Al left, leaving Roy with a coloring book and a box of crayons to keep his brother occupied when he woke up.

Turns out, Edward would sleep for another three hours, waking up a seven in the morning, the growl in his stomach louder than his snoring had been. He instantly went to the coloring book and the crayons while Roy made his breakfast.

Roy watched him as he colored, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, his eyes narrowed to make sure that he got every stroke perfect. Apparently, his concentration and precision was not something he developed as he grew. He had been born to be an alchemist. Roy came in a few minutes later with a few plates of food knowing that Edward would eat every single bite. Ed ate like he had been starving for weeks. Then again, that was how it usually was, so Roy was glad to see that not everything had changed when the boy reverted to five years old.

When Ed finished and went back to coloring, but Roy could tell that he wasn't coloring the pictures any more. Now he was drawing arrays all over them. He watched over his shoulder, but he didn't recognize any of the arrays. There were fragments that he recognized. He could tell the one was fire alchemy, another was ice alchemy, and yet another vaguely resembled something he'd read about human transmutation.

"What are those, Ed?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Momma's getting sick, so me and Al are gonna use alchemy to make her feel better. I'm just practicing writing arrays."

"But I've never seen any of those kind before."

"I know. I make them up as I go. This one is a small fire one that I'm gonna draw on Momma's clothes to make her warmer at night. This one I'm gonna draw on he bowl so that he soup gets colder faster."

"What about that last one."

Ed's face darkened and he closed the book, looking away. "That one is… just in case…" he said.

Realization struck Roy like a flash of lightening. That must have been the beginning of the array Ed and Al had used to try to bring their mother back to life.

Roy pat the younger man's head and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said. "You won't need it. You're mom is gonna be fine," he promised.

Ed looked up at him unsurely at first, but then smiled thankfully and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mustang," he said, a flash of recognition in his gaze before he was back to being a five year old.

The day went by a lot like that. Ed would read books that he (the twenty five year old Ed) had read a thousand times while Roy went back and forth to and from the kitchen, trying to keep the bottomless pit of a man full.

By the time nightfall came, Roy could already tell that the old Ed was starting to emerge. Sometimes he would randomly become normal again and look around the room in confusion before becoming a child again.

At nine, Roy laid the man down with a cup of milk and a stuffed bear and went to bed himself.

But… he forgot to lock the guestroom door.

Roy groaned in his sleep when he felt something hard pinch his chest. He woke slowly, annoyed at having been woken up too early for the second morning in a row. He opened his eyes and suddenly realized that his hands were above his head. He also realized that they were tied to the headboard in a note that one only learned to master from years of military training.

He also soon realized that he was butt naked.

The strangest realization was that there was weight on his stomach and a warm mouth biting his chest. There were also quiet moans and groans and it took him a moment to recognize his own voice.

He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Ed on his stomach, kissing up and down his chest and leaving dark hickies in various places. "Fullmetal?" he asked groggily. Then he remembered what the doctor said and kicked himself for not locking Ed in the guest room. "Fullmetal, stop…" he mumbled sleepily. "You don't want to do this. It's the hormones. Just pull away and go to your room to finish it yourself."

If Ed heard him, there was no response. His lips found their way down to Mustangs member and he started sucking and biting gently to try to get it hard. Roy would be lying if he said that he'd never been attracted to the younger alchemist, but there were rules against things like this.

However, at the sight of the blonde haired boy sucking and licking him he got hard. Very, very, very hard and any thought of those rules flew from his mind. "Fullmetal…" he mumbled.

Ed paused and pulled away from the dripping member, leaning up to the older man's ear. "Say my name," he hissed. "Scream it."

Roy would have screamed it if he had the breath, but he didn't so it came out as a whisper. "Edward… Edward!"

Ed smirked. "That's good enough… _Roy_…" he said, the name rolling over his tongue as if he were saying 'love' or maybe it was more like one of his colorful curse words. To Ed, really, what was the difference?

Ed climbed off of the older man and licked his fingers before reaching down and stretching himself out, to prepare himself for penetration. Roy had to look away.

He had never been gay. In fact, he was the exact opposite of gay. Yet, somehow, the sight of Edward with his fingers in his own entrance drove him crazy. He was, in no way, gay, but at the same time he was hopelessly in love with his blonde subordinate.

"Ed," he whispered. The younger man looked over at him with eyes of molten gold and a smile full of affection even as he was burning with need. His hands shook in anticipation, yet he didn't have Roy take him just yet. He wanted to watch Roy's face and the lust in his eyes. He wanted to hear his supple lips begging for more. Tonight, for the only time in their past or future, Ed was going to be in charge and there was nothing Roy would do about it. It may have been because he was half asleep, but part of Roy didn't want to do anything about it, though he promised himself that, next time, Ed was going to bend to his will instead.

The idea of that lithe body convulsing and moaning beneath him nearly drove him over the edge, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to let go inside of the other man.

When felt that he was ready, he climbed over Roy and positioned himself over the man's member, blushing a little, making his face look cute even as it ached with lust.

He lowered himself down slowly, both men tossing their heads back and moaning in unison. Roy had never been in such a tight heat. He couldn't explain it. It was like there was nothing else. There was no bed, no room, no neighbors screaming and fighting next door, no honking, and there was even no crickets or frogs. He and Ed were all along, floating in a land of bliss.

Then Ed started to move and pain shot through the younger alchemist's body, but pleasure shot through the older's.

"Edward!" he groaned, bucking his hips.

Ed's eyes widened in pain but the slow, steady movement of their bodies helped him get used to it. Soon, he felt himself start moving faster, and Roy thrusting deeper. Soon, he too was moaning in pleasure.

Edward, was not a virgin by any means, but, even in his lust filled state, he could not remember a time when sex was this satisfying. 'This isn't sex,' he told himself. 'This is making love.'

And they made love until Ed passed out on top of the Lieutenant General four hours later.

Ed woke up to a very aggravated Lieutenant General squirming beneath him, trying to get his hands free. He looked around, confused. "Mustang?" he mumbled. "What's going on?" Last he remembered, he'd just found out, from a perfect stranger, that his brother had been dating Havoc and he'd gone home feeling moody. "What am I doing here?"

"Could you untie me first?" Roy asked. Ed nodded and reached up, untying the older man's hands and sitting up, crying out in surprise and covering himself when he realized he was naked. He climbed off the man hurriedly and pulled on his shorts.

"Mustang! What happened?"

Mustang sat up and rubbed his wrists, pulling on his underwear as well. "You had a Werewolf Flu episode," he told the boy. "Your brother had to work and no one else could take care of you, so the responsibility was mine. I forgot to lock the door when I laid you down in the guestroom bed and you attacked me in the night."

Ed's face turned beet-red. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" he mumbled, sitting on the floor and holding his head in his hands.

"E-… Fullmetal. It's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! I just raped you!"

Roy was quiet for a moment before remembering the loving caresses the younger man had given him. He remembered the passion filled kisses and the longing moans. There was no way that Edward didn't love him. "You can't rape the willing," he finally said.

Ed said nothing. He just looked back at the man who had been the source of most of his bad days and gawked. He stood a few minutes later and got dressed, trying to hide the fact that his face as flushed.

They were both quiet before Ed turned to look at Roy. "Walk me to the door?" he asked, a little unsure.

Roy nodded, but he didn't smile like he wanted to. He stood and lead his subordinate to the front door opening it for him and leaning against it as the younger man left. Ed paused in the doorway and turned to look at Roy.

Roy smiled openly. "You know, it's a little lonely here at night."

Ed raised an eyebrow, trying (and failing) to look indifferent. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"How about, tonight, you come over and keep me company? I'll even take you out for dinner. It's on me."

Ed was quiet for a moment. "You're going to regret that offer, Mustang. You know how much I can eat."

"I know, Fullmetal, but you can't very well make love on an empty stomach, can you?" Roy asked smirking.

Ed snorted in laughter and rolled his eyes before turning and walking away. "See you tonight, Roy," he said as if it was perfectly normal to call the ravenette by his first name.

Roy masked a smile, but his lip still rose slightly. "Until tonight, Edward."


End file.
